gexfandomcom-20200215-history
Mooshoo Pork
Mooshoo Pork is the second boss of Gex: Enter the Gecko Background When Rez resurfaced in the Media Dimension, it appeared that he wasn't alone. Someone else was in there with him. This was Mooshoo Pork, an anthropomorphic pig-cow hybrid who had a fascination with technology. It isn't known when they encountered each other, but all that is known is that Mooshoo Pork became Rez's loyal servant sometime after they met each other. Mooshoo Pork is responsible for the co-creation of the new Rezopolis alongside Rez, and even built a cathedral-like location in the heart of Rez's kingdom, with both Rez and himself painted on stain glass windows. It seems that Mooshoo Pork had gotten on Rez's good side well enough to be trusted with a golden remote, an honor shared by both the Tiki Brothers and Mecharez. Given Mooshoo Pork's involvement in Rezopolis' redevelopment, it is heavily implied that he earned his golden remote before the others, despite the Tiki Brothers being the first bosses of Gex: Enter the Gecko. However, it is also implied that Rez didn't fully trust him, as he was sent to destroy Gex before Mecharez was, though this could also be because Mecharez wasn't finished yet, and Rez, and quite possibly Mooshoo Pork as well, needed more time to work on it. Involvement Mooshoo Pork serves as the game's second boss, becoming fightable once Gex earns the proper amount of red remotes. Upon his defeat, the door to the third (fourth should Gex have earned enough red remotes by the time he faces Mooshoo) section of the Media Dimension opens and Gex can progress through the game. Strategy Mooshoo Pork is a medium-difficulty boss with a simple strategy. But just because it's simple doesn't mean it's ineffective! He'll first start chasing you around his lab trying to kill you. Your job when he is doing this is to run to the side of the room he came from, which has a switch on the wall. This is always the farthest side of the room on screen, which is due to the fact that the camera moves very little in this battle, only back and forth with Gex. When you get to the switch, give it a Tail Attack and you'll damage Mooshoo. But the fight's not over yet. Mooshoo Pork will use the switch himself, and electrify the floor underneath of you. Jump over the surges of electricity or stay on the metal slabs to the sides of the room, and you'll be fine. He'll then proceed to chase you around the room after enough electrical surges have been shot out, and when this happens, repeat the strategy above and flip the switch again. However, when Mooshoo has one hit point left, the two slabs of metal will be destroyed, and you can't wait for the surges of electricity to go away. You have to keep jumping out of harm's way, and repeat the process over again. Flip the switch one more time, and Mooshoo Pork is toast. Literally. Appearance Mooshoo Pork looks like a mix between a dairy cow and a pig or boar, with a black and white lower body and udder being the cow and a pinkish upper body being the pig. And like any other pig, he has a pig snout. Mooshoo also has a moustache and a small beard. He also wears a monocle over his left eye. He is also rather fat to the point of almost being obese. Personality While Mooshoo wasn't onscreen enough, there have been tons of implications regarding his personality. For instance, it seems as if he is obsessed with himself, possibly even more so than Rez, as, unlike Rez, Mooshoo has a whole channel named after himself. In battle, he tends to gloat too much, constantly laughing at Gex as the two fight each other, something Rez also did, but not nearly as much as Mooshoo Pork. It is also implied that Mooshoo is highly intelligent, capable of going into the Media Dimension seemingly on his own accord, most likely using some invention to take him there. He also has a sadistic side, as he seemingly enjoys trying to electrocute Gex to the point of cackling as he does so. Quotes "Ho-HO-ha-HA-haha!!!!" - Mooshoo Pork's laughter "Another head (Oinky Laugh) for my collection." "I'll have your head!" "Chocolate-covered flies little boy?" "Come and get some." "Come closer little lizard." "Run, Run away my friend." "You'll never leave here alive!" Trivia *Mooshoo makes a cameos in Enter the Gecko and Deep Cover Gecko. He appears as a train driver and in paintings. *Mooshoo's laugh was heard in the Cemetery level music in the first game. Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Gex: Enter the Gecko